Yugioh meets GX!
by corky21492
Summary: I know it's used alot, but here's my version. : Ygo people come to Duel Academy. But what happens when Syrus starts to like Serenity, and Joey finds out,and something strange starts to happen at Duel Acamedy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ygo people come to Duel Academy. But what happens when Syrus starts to like Serenity, and Joey finds out! Other dilemmas in story!

Ch.1

Ygo GX 

It is after school. Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley are at the Duel Academy mall shopping.

"This is so much fun huh?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I get to spend time with my girlfriend." Jaden said.

Alexis smiled.

"And I get to hang out with my 3 best friends ever!" Syrus said.

"Aw, thanks Sy." Jaden said.

They all walked into EB Games.

"Wow! The Mario dance revolution is on sale!" Chumley said.

"Cool." Alexis said.

They hanged out in EB games for a few minutes. Then they walked out.

"Can we go eat? I'm hungry." Chumley said.

"Me too." Jaden said.

Alexis laughed.

"Sure." She said.

So they walked to the food court.

Ygo 

It's a cool day for Yugi and the gang. Mai, Joey, Serenity, Yugi, and Yami Yugi are all shopping.

"This is so cool!" Mai said.

"Yeah, it is pretty fun." Yugi said.

They walked into F.Y.E. and looked around.

"Some of these cds are cool." Yami Yugi said.

Mai nodded.

"I'm buying some." Mai said picking up cds.

"Me too." Serenity said.

Joey laughed.

"I love ya'll!" he said.

They hanged out there for a few more minutes, and then they walked out.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Joey said.

"Ok, sure." Mai said.

So they walked into the food court, got their food and sat down.

"It feels nice not dueling bad guys." Joey said.

"Yep it does." Yugi said.

Then Syrus turned around.

"Oh my goodness, Jaden Yugi Moto is right behind us!" Syrus said.

"Sweet!" Jaden said getting up.

"Jaden what are you doing?" Alexis asked.

Jaden walked toward Yugi's table.

"Hey, you're Yugi Moto aren't you?" Jaden asked.

"Yes I am, and this is my boyfriend Yami Yugi." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jaden." He said.

"And I'm Syrus." Syrus said.

"Nice to meet ya'll, I'm Joey and this is my girlfriend Mai and my sister Serenity." Joey said.

Syrus blushed when he saw Serenity.

_Wow, she's cute._ Syrus said.

"Well, you know I'm Jaden and this is Syrus, and over there is my girlfriend Alexis and my other friend Chumley." Jaden said.

"Nice to meet ya'll." Serenity said.

"Ni-nice to meet you too." Syrus said.

Joey stared at Syrus.

**_I'm keeping an eye on him_**. Joey thought.

"Hey, do ya'll know where Duel Academy is?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, how about ya'll come visit us later, we'll be at the academy around 4." Jaden said.

"Ok, sure." Yami Yugi said.

"Ok, see ya there." Jaden said.

"Bye Syrus." Serenity said.

"B-b-bye." Syrus said.

Then, they both sat down.

"So, is he coming?" Alexis asked.

"Yes he is." Jaden said.

"This is gonna be cool." Chumley said.

"Well, I can't wait until we see the inside of Duel Academy." Joey said.

"Me too." Mai said.

"Well, they seem like nice people." Yugi said.

"Remember, they'll be there around 4, and it's 2:30 right now." Yami Yugi said.

"This visiting will be cool." Serenity said.

End of ch.1! I hope ya'll like it. I wanted to try my own Ygo and Ygo GX crossover. I'll be out of town so I'll try to update when I get back. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either show. If I did this would happen.

Ch.2

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis went back to the Dueling Academy.

"I can't wait to see them." Chumley said happily.

"I know, Jaden are they staying at your dorm?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

(Syrus is in Ra Yellow so he can't share a dorm with Jaden anymore. It's in the new episodes.)

So, Jaden went in his dorm and he started cleaning. 2 hours later he finished. Then, there was a knock on the door. Jaden opened it.

"Hi Jaden, remember me?" the girl asked.

Jaden thought for a minute.

"Yeah, you're Serenity, Joey's sister." He said. "Why are you here early?"

Serenity sighed.

"Joey let me leave early, and I wanna talk to you." She said seriously.

"Ok, come in." he said.

Serenity walked in, and shut the door. She sat down on Syrus's old bed.

"Ok, Jaden, I wanna talk to you about your friend Syrus." She replied.

"Ok, what about him?" Jaden asked.

Serenity sighed, the room was quiet.

"Ok, I wanna know what kind of girls Syrus likes." She said.

Jaden thought for a minute.

"Why, do you have a crush on him?" he asked her.

Serenity blushed.

"I don't wanna say." She replied.

"Come on, I'll help ya if you do." Jaden said.

"Yeah." She said still blushing.

"Ok, well, he likes smart, funny, pretty, shy, responsible, tells the truth, and girls that knows how to have fun." He said.

Serenity smiled.

"Well, I'm smart, responsible, shy, I know how to have fun, and I tell the truth 95 of the time." She said.

Then there was a knock on the door. Jaden got up and opened it.

It was Syrus, Alexis, and Chumley.

"Hey Chumley, how come you didn't help me clean?" Jaden asked.

"Well, sorry, but Syrus wanted me to hang out with him." Chumley answered.

"It's ok." He said.

"Hey Jaden, I thought you never clean." Alexis said.

"Yeah, I clean sometimes." He said.

Alexis laughed and kissed Jaden.

"Oh, Syrus, remember Serenity?" Jaden asked after him and Alexis finished kissing.

"Yeah." Syrus said blushing.

"Hey Syrus." Serenity said.

"Ok, it's 4:25. They will be here in 5 minutes." Alexis said looking at her watch.

"Oh, thanks for letting us come over." Serenity said.

Jaden smiled.

"No problem." He said.

10 minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Syrus opened it.

It was Yugi, Yami Yugi, Mai, and Joey!

"Hey guys." Jaden said.

"Hey Jaden, sorry we're late, we got lost." Yugi said.

Jaden shrugged.

"It's ok." He said.

There was silence.

"So, Mai, Joey, how long have ya'll been dating?" Alexis asked.

"We've been dating for 2 years." Mai answered.

"How long have you and Alexis been dating?" Chumley asked Jaden.

"We've been dating for 7 months ." He said.

"Aw, that's cute." Chumley said.

Alexis and Jaden both blushed.

"So, Alexis, Jaden, how did ya'll get together?" Serenity asked.

There was silence. Serenity wanted to know this because she wants to think of a way to ask out Syrus.

"Well, I was outside sitting by myself looking at the stars, and Jaden walked up to me and we started talking about random stuff. And I told him that he makes me happy all the time, and then there was silence, and he walked me back to my dorm, and later he called me and asked me out." Alexis said.

"So, Jaden called you late at night to ask you out?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I did." Jaden said.

"I think that's cute." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Alexis said. "Me too."

"So, Yugi, who are you dating?" Chumley asked.

Yugi went red.

"I don't wanna say." He said.

"Come on, we won't make fun of you." Syrus said.

Yugi went red.

"I'm dating Yami Yugi." He said embarrassed.

"You're gay? That's fine with me." Jaden said.

"I think it's cute. Ya'll make a cute couple." Alexis said.

"Thanks." Yugi and Yami Yugi said.

"So, Syrus, who are you dating?" Mai asked.

"Well, no one." Syrus answered.

"It's ok, you'll find someone." Yami Yugi said.

"Ok Serenity, who are you dating?" Jaden asked.

"Well. I broke up with Duke a few weeks ago, so I'm not dating anyone right now." She said.

"It's ok Serenity, you'll find the person who likes you for who you are." Jaden said.

"Hey Chumley, are you dating anyone?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, I'm dating Mindy." Chumley said.

"That's cool." Alexis said.

There was silence.

"So, what do ya'll wanna do?" Jaden asked.

"Hey, Jaden and Yugi and duel each other." Joey suggested.

"Good idea Joey!" Yugi said. "Are you ok with that Jaden?"

"Sweet! That's awesome!" Jaden said.

"Ok, good luck Yugi." Yami Yugi said kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok, Yugi, get your game on! Cause we're about to duel!" Jaden said.

"Ok, let's play fair and square." Yugi said.

"Ok, this match will be: Jaden Yuki vs. Yugi Moto." Syrus said. "Good luck to both of ya'll."

End of chapter 2, I hope ya'll liked it. I did. So R&R! And if you want something to happen then tell me in your review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either show.

Ch. 3

"Let's duel." They both said.

"I'll go first." Yugi replied.

Yugi picked up his card.

"I play Winged Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode." Yugi said. "That ends my turn."

"Ok, I play Elemental Hero Bubble man in defense mode. And I end my turn." Jaden said.

"Ok, my turn. I play Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Gamma, attack his bubble man!" Yugi said.

Gamma attacked, but Jaden didn't lose life points because his card was in defense mode.

Life points: Jaden 4000 Yugi: 4000

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

"Ok, I play Elemental Hero SparkMan in attack mode." Jaden replied. "Attack his Gamma!"

SparkMan attacked and Yugi lose 100 life points.

Life Points: Yugi: 3900 Jaden 4000.

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"Ok, I place one card face down and I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." Yugi said. "And that ends my turn."

"Ok, my turn." Jaden replied. "I play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. And that ends my turn."

"My move. I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna in order to summon my Dark Magician in attack mode." Yugi said. "Now, attack his Clayman."

Jaden's monster was destroyed. But he didn't lose life points because his monster was in defense mode.

"I place a card in defense mode." Jaden said. "And I end my turn."

"I play Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." Yugi said. "Now Beta, attack his facedown monster."

Beta attacked his face down monster, and Jaden didn't lose life points.

"Now Dark Magician, attack his life points." Yugi demanded. "Dark Magic Attack."

Jaden lost 2500 life points.

Life points: Yugi: 3900 Jaden: 1500.

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

"Good move, but I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode, and I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden said.

"Time to end this, I sacrifice my Beta to summon the Dark Magician Girl. Now, attack his monster." Yugi said.

Jaden's monster was destroyed.

"Now Dark Magician attack his life points directly." He demanded.

Jaden smirked.

"Sorry Yugi, but I play Negate Attack." He said.

"I'm not done yet, I play Final Flame, and this card inflicts 600 life points, and I place a monster in defense mode." Jaden said. " I end my turn." He said.

Life points: Yugi: 3300. Jaden: 1500

"Ok, Jaden, Dark Magician Attack his face down monster. And Dark Magician Girl attack his life points directly." Yugi said.

Life points: Yugi 3300, Jaden 0.

"The duel is over, Yugi wins." Syrus said.

"Good job Yugi, I knew you could to it!" Joey said.

"Nice duel Jaden, you're an awesome opponent." Yugi said.

"Thanks, it was an honor dueling you." Jaden replied.

"Hey, it's 6. It's dinner! They're serving Grilled Cheese." Chumley said.

Syrus laughed.

"Do ya'll wanna come?" he asked Yugi.

"We would love too." Yami Yugi said.

"Thanks Syrus, let's go." Serenity said.

So they all walked to the cafeteria.

End of ch.3, I hope ya'll liked it! I did. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either show

Ch.4

When they walked into the cafeteria, they got their food and sat down. (Chumley had a lot of Grilled Cheese sandwiches.)

"So, what did ya do after you saved the world?" Jaden asked Yugi.

"Well, we just did normal things, hang out, play video games, dueled, etc." Yugi answered.

"Cool, ya'll are just normal kids, that's awesome." Syrus said.

"So, what do ya'll do at this school?" Mai asked. "This place is cool."

They thought for a few minutes, then a familiar voice called Jaden's name. Jaden turned around it was Hassleberry!

"Hey." Jaden said. "This is my friend Hassleberry."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi and these are my friends: Joey, Mai, and Serenity. And this is my boyfriend Yami Yugi." Yugi replied.

"Cool. Nice to meet ya! So, how did you guys meet?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well, we were shopping at the mall, and we ran into them at the food court." Alexis answered.

Hassleberry laughed.

"That's cool." He said.

"So, what are the teachers like?" Serenity asked.

"Well, most of them are cool." Hassleberry answered.

"What about Dr. Crowler? He's not THAT cool." Alexis said.

"Who's Dr. Crowler?" Joey asked.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Dr. Crowler is a teacher that HATES Silfer Red, he especially hates Jaden." Syrus replied.

"Why does he hate Jaden the most?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Because Jaden beated him on the first day of school." Chumley said.

"You beated Dr. Crowler?" Hassleberry asked. "That's so cool!"

"Jaden is bragging again." Chazz said.

"Hey Chazz, come say hi to our new friends." Jaden suggested.

Chazz snickered.

"Fine." He said.

When Chazz sat down by them, he saw Yugi.

"You're Yugi Moto!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am." Yugi said. "These are my friends: Joey, Mai, and Serenity, and this is my boyfriend Yami."

"Hi, I'm Chazz Princeton." He said.

They talked for a while, it was already 10:00; they went back to the dorms.

"So, ya'll can sleep in the dorm right next to us." Chumley suggested.

"Okay, thanks! See ya'll tomorrow." Joey said.

"See ya Syrus!" Serenity said.

"No problem, I'll show ya everyone else tomorrow." Jaden said.

So they walked into their rooms and fell asleep.

End of chapter 4.

I hope ya'll liked it! I have no idea when I'll be able to update. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.

Ch.5

It was that morning. They woke up, and got dressed and went to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, did ya'll have a good sleep?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, we did." Yugi replied.

"Cool." He said.

"Oh no, here is Dr.Crowler." Chazz said.

"Oh my goodness! It's Yugi Moto! I'm your biggest fan, can I have your autograph?" he asked.

Yugi signed Dr. Crowler's scrapbook, and Dr.Crowler walked away.

"He is so creepy." Syrus said.

"He is creepy Syrus, but it's ok not everyone is creepy." Serenity said.

Syrus blushed.

"Hey Syrus, can I talk to ya for a minute?" Joey asked.

Syrus shrugged.

"Sure." He said.

They walked by the Cafeteria doors. Joey made sure no one was around then he turned to Syrus.

"Do you like my sista?" he asked.

Syrus went red. A part of him didn't want Joey to know because he's afraid of what Joey might do.

"Yes." Syrus muttered.

"I didn't hear you." Joey said in a singsong voice.

"Yes." Syrus repeated.

Joey stared at Syrus for a little bit.

"Okay, I'll help you and Serenity get together." He said.

Syrus looked surprised.

"Really? Ya will?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah." Joey said.

Syrus gave Joey a tiny hug.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Because I wanna see my sista happy." Joey replied. "And I'm happy if she is."

Syrus smiled.

"Thanks so much Joey." He said.

"No problem." Joey replied. "Now let's go back cause I'm hungry."

Syrus laughed and they went back to their friends. Syrus was so happy that Joey was gonna help him and Serenity get together.

End of ch. 5, I hope ya'll liked it! I wish real life was like that, (someone that you like, likes ya back and ya'll hook up because their friends help. or they ask you themselves.) R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own either show

Ch.6

When Joey sat down, he was missing a Grilled Cheese. He gave a look to Chumley.

"Did you steal my sandwich?" Joey asked.

Chumley stuttered.

"N-n-no." he said.

"Then why are you stuttering?" Syrus asked.

"Fine, I did." He said. "What? You weren't eating it."

Joey gave him a be-happy-I'm-hungry-look.

"Do ya'll like it here so far?" Jaden asked.

"It's really nice here, the beds are soft, and the food is good." Yugi said. "Yeah, I like it here."

After they finished eating, they walked around the school for a while. Joey & Mai was talking to Serenity.

"So Serenity, any guys ya like here?" Joey asked.

Serenity was silent for a while she went red.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"We didn't hear you." Mai replied.

"Yeah, I do." Serenity admitted. "But he doesn't like me."

"Serenity, he might like you, all you need to do is get to know him, etc." Mai explained.

They talked for a while. Then, Jaden came and accidentally interrupted them.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"No, we were just talking." Serenity said.

"Cool, I just wanted to ask ya'll if any of you wanna duel." He said.

"I would." Mai replied.

When they walked to the dueling arena, it was different. It had all 3 colors, (red, blue, and yellow.) on the walls and the dueling stage was also in those colors.

"Looks like they painted it." Jaden said.

"So, who am I dueling?" Mai asked.

"You are double-dueling." Jaden answered.

Mai thought for a minute to decide whom her partner was.

"Ok, Joey and I will duel." She said.

"Syrus and I will duel against ya'll." Jaden explained. "Let's get our game on!"

"Hey, so let's duel." Syrus said, then he added. "I've been here the whole time."

"Ok, I will judge this duel." Serenity said. "The double-duel between Syrus and Jaden vs. Mai and Joey begins now!"

End of ch.6! I hope ya'll liked it! I did. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block. Warning: I don't remember the cards these people had. And I tried looking on the Internet and didn't find any, so I'm probably gonna use cards they don't have, and I'm so sorry if you get mad at me about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own either shows. If I did own them, these shows would meet.

Ch.7

"Mine turn first." Jaden said.

He picked his card and smirked. He knew Joey and Mai were strong duelists, so he knew it wouldn't be an easy game. He also knew that him and Syrus are strong duelists, and they've been in tougher duels.

"I play Elemental Hero Wingman in attack mode." He said. "And that ends my turn."

"Mine turn." Syrus said. "I play Shining Friendship in attack mode and end my turn."

"Okay, my turn. I play Harpie Lady in attack mode, and end my turn." Mai said.

"Last but not least, my turn." Joey said. "I play Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode, and end my turn."

"Now, it's back to me." Jaden replied. "I throw down a face down, and now Elemental Hero Wildheart, attack Mai's Harpie Lady!"

A few seconds later, Mai's life points went down from 4000 to 3800. Jaden, Syrus, and Joey still had 4000, (For now). Serenity didn't know who to cheer for, her big brother or her crush? But she decided to cheer for all of them.

"Okay, now I play Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" Syrus said. "Now, Shining friendship attack Joey's monster."

Shining Friendship attacked Swordsman of Landstar and Joey's life points went from 4000 to 3800.

Before Syrus could call out another attack they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Jaden asked.

" I don't know, but it was coming from outside." Serenity said.

They stopped their duel and ran outside. They were looking around, but couldn't find anything. They continued to search, and then Yugi found a duel disk. They continued to search for the person. Then, Syrus found Jesse!

Jesse was on the ground; he had a few scratches on his face, and arms.

"Jesse, what happened?" Jaden asked.

"I- I don't know. I was just standing there talking to Alexis, and then smoke came. And the next minute Alexis was gone!" Jesse said.

Jaden helped Jesse up. He looked pissed, he didn't like the fact that someone took his girlfriend and left marks on one of his best friends.

"Okay guys, we need to find Alexis, and we won't stop or sleep till we find her." Jaden said.

Okay, end of chapter 7! Sorry it's short. But I promise it would be longer ch.8! R&R! and if ya'll want something to happen then just say it in the review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own these shows.

Ch.8

They split up into groups. Group one was Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, and Serenity, Group two was: Chumley, Joey, Yugi, and Yami Yugi. They all went in different directions.

Group 1 was walking outside by the woods. They searched around the school, by the lake, etc. Group 2 was looking inside the school. They searched in their dorms, in the hallway, etc.

"Any luck?" Jaden asked.

"No, we can't find her." Jesse replied.

Jaden sighed.

"Hey guys!" Serenity called.

Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus ran to her. Serenity found fresh footprints in the mud.

"Fresh ones." Syrus said. "But where do they lead to?"

"I don't know." Serenity said.

Group 2

"Found anything yet?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, I found her duel disk in the Obelisk Blue hallway." Yugi replied.

"Let's go to Jaden and the others." Chumley said.

It took a few minutes for Group 2 to find Group one.

"Jaden, we found something." Yami Yugi replied.

Jaden turned around, and saw the duel disk.

"What the heck? Where did you find this?" he asked.

"In the Obelisk Blue hallway." Yugi replied.

"Okay, that's weird." Mai replied.

Then they heard a boom. It came from the woods. They all walked in the woods.

And after a few hours, they saw someone wearing a hat, sunglasses, and a big huge coat.

"Who the hell are you?" Yugi asked.

"And you better not lie." Jaden replied.

End of chapter 8! I hope ya'll liked it. R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these shows.

Ch.9

They all waited for the person to answer. Jaden was getting a little impatient with the person.

"Tell us now." He said.

The guy took of his coat, sunglasses, and hat. It was Varon!

"Varon? Why did you capture Alexis?" Joey asked.

"I did it because I need your help." Varon explained.

"Wait. Who is Varon?" Jaden asked.

"I am a duelist that used to be evil, but then I changed into a good guy." Varon replied. "I have captured Alexis to get help from her."

"What do you need help with?" Syrus asked.

"He was having some girl problems." Alexis said. "And I'm trying to help him."

"Well, what girl do you like?" Mai asked.

"I like Jasmine." Varon replied.

They all were shocked.

"Jasmine!" They all said.

Varon nodded. He was kind of embarrassed but he knew he did the right thing by telling.

"Okay, I've got a plan." Alexis said.

The group huddled and she whispered the plan.

2 hours later,

Varon went up to Jasmine.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi Varon." She replied.

"Um, I just wanna tell you I like you." He said.

Jasmine went red; she didn't know what to say.

"Varon, I like you too." She said. "W-wanna go out?"

Varon blushed. Yugi and the others were listening.

"Sure." He replied then kissed Jasmine.

Everyone cheered.

"This is the best weekend ever." Yami Yugi said.

"Yep." Mai replied.

"I have another thing." Syrus said."Serenity, I really like you and I was wondering if you could go out with me."

Serenity blushed.

"I would love too." she said. "You are the perfect guy for me."

Syrus hugged her then kissed her.

"This is an awesome weekend." Yugi said.

"And the cutest." Jaden replied.

And everyone stayed together and lived happily.

The End!

I know this chapter sucked, but I wanted to finish it before June was over. And I have stuff to do tomorrow.

I hope ya'll liked it. R&R!


End file.
